1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the relief of eye convergence. Embodiments of the present invention provide methods and devices for the prevention and treatment of myopia due to prolonged use of computer displays, computer games and television. Although specific reference is made to the relief of eye convergence with an electronic image on a display screen, embodiments of the present invention can be used with other images and other displays.
Displays are present in many places and used in a wide variety of applications. For example, displays are used with computers, video games, home movie theaters, telephones and televisions. In many instances, it can be desirable to have a display positioned in proximity to the user. Proximity of the display to the user can allow the images shown on the display to appear larger to the user, for example with a computer and video displays which are often about one meter or less from the user.
Although placing a display near a user can have advantages, there can also be disadvantages that may not be fully corrected in many situations. Many people who can accommodate with the lens of the eye are able look at a nearby display easily as the lens of the eye can accommodate to bring the display into focus. However, prolonged accommodation of the eye can result in functional myopia, or nearsightedness. Since an accommodation reflex occurs when one sees near objects (so called, near response or accommodation response), it can be difficult, and in some instances virtually impossible, to avoid contraction of ciliary muscles as far as one focuses on near objects including computer display, computer games, and television.
Work in relation to embodiments of the present invention suggest that prolonged use of computer displays, computer games and television may result in myopia. For example, prolonged viewing of a nearby display may result in ciliary muscle spasms that result can in functional myopia such that the user may be nearsighted while the spasm persist, even while viewing a distant object. In addition, prolonged viewing of a nearby display and associated ciliary muscle spasm may play a role the development permanent myopia, for example developmental myopia with adolescents.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved methods and/or apparatus for viewing objects, such as displays, that avoid at least some of the above mentioned disadvantages.
2. Description of the Background Art
Patents and patent publications that may be relevant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,709,101; 6,347,869; 5,204,702; 3,883,225; U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0213035; and EP 0362692.